


Hiring Deadeye

by genjiguts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Jesse McCree, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Top Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiguts/pseuds/genjiguts
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is faced with the task of getting rid of his little brother for his clan. He cowardly asks for assistance from the Hitman known as Deadeye, who decides to have a little fun with his target before pulling the trigger on him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 27





	Hiring Deadeye

Being a hitman was not exactly the life cowboy Jesse McCree expected, but he was willing to take whatever hand life dealt him. In this case, it was just working with a group of paid murderers with his throw away contact numbers thrown onto random internet sites and a 6 round revolver. His hideout for the last ten years was Deadlock Bar, run by his close friend Elizabeth, she preferred Ashe. Him and Ashe have had many many fallouts, and were in the weird spot between enemies and best friends, but Ashe always gave him a drink and let his business be done there.

A typical night. It was warm and the sun was setting. Jesse was sitting pretty on his favorite barstool, talking some nonsense to Ashe behind the bar, who was cleaning Jesse’s last glass. The bar was very country styled, framed pictures, guns hung on the wall (definitely loaded), and shelves of alcohol. So when Ashe saw a man with long black hair and formal wear open the door and glance around her bar, she raised an eyebrow. She reached out and nudged Jesse, who looked at her and then the direction of the strange newcomer. The man walked to the bar and sat a seat down from Jesse. Ashe stepped over and leaned toward him.

“Hey there, stranger. What’s a guy like you doin’ here? You don’t look like you belong here.” She gave the poor guy a smirk, her southern drawl charm on. The man looked completely unamused. He cleared his throat.

“I heard a rumor that someone who goes by Deadeye is here often. I have requested some time from him,” the man replied. His voice was deep and he had a Japanese accent hanging off it. Ashe grinned and stood up straighter. She clicked her tongue and moved her eyes from the man to behind him, seemingly. 

“That would be me, darlin’. Can I ask a name first?” Jesse had stood up and silently snuck behind the formal Japanese man, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hanzo Shimada. I hate that I have to do this..” Hanzo began to say. Jesse smirked at him. 

“Ain’t no shame in needin’ some bastard killed, Hanzo. Relax. But before you start talkin’ bloody, let's talk money.” Jesse leaned in as an attempt to intimidate Hanzo. He didn’t flinch. That made Jesse frown a little, but he kept up his confidence.

“You want ten grand. I’ve done my research, Mister Deadeye. I need my brother killed, it’s been ordered by my elders. I cannot do it myself. I am too weak to do so.” Hanzo suddenly spit, his tone becoming more aggressive and yet, quiet as he spoke. Jesse stepped back and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Hold your horses, Shimada. Money first. Sob story later.” Jesse demanded. He wasn’t a moron, he took his job seriously. Much like a starving artist and a professional sex worker, he took money before doing work. Hanzo sighed and reached into his blazer, somehow pulling out cash. Ashe’s eyes widened from behind the bar. So did Jesse’s for a moment, but then he grinned.  
“I like what you’re offerin’. Ashe, be a doll and count that for me?” Jesse looked at her with his shit-eating grin on his face. Ashe stared daggers into his face, then turned toward the door beside the bar.

“Bob!! Get over here!” She nearly screamed, making both grown men flinch. That was what Jesse loved about Ashe, her ability to intimidate the shit out of him. A very large man, who Hanzo assumed was Bob, silently walked out and in front of the bar. His movements were almost robotic as slowly sat and began counting the cash Hanzo had placed there earlier. 

“My brother’s name is Genji Shimada, I sent you an email with all of his information plus pictures. He’s in Santa Fe with me. We leave in a week, and I plan to be going home alone. Do I make myself clear?” Hanzo was becoming impatient and demanding. He didn’t necessarily want his little brother gone, but he was expected to kill him himself, which obviously he couldn't. He wanted this done and over with. He felt like the cowboy was enjoying this way too much. His companion, too. The silence was too long. It made Hanzo curse something in Japanese, “If you don’t want the job, I will go contact your colleague, Widowmaker or whatever her name is.”

Jesse’s eyebrows raised, chuckling softly, “Calm yourself, Hanzo, no need. Consider your brother dead, hm? Now then. Can you get him to go to the nightclub tomorrow night for me, darlin’? I think that’ll be a fine place to work, you agree Bob?” he moved his head toward the large man counting the money. Bob looked up at Jesse and nodded quickly in agreement, before turning back to what he was doing. Jesse grinned.

“It’s settled, then. Genji Shimada will be dead before the sun rises on Saturday.”

-

Ashe was confused while she watched Jesse get ready to head to the city for the job. He looked like he was getting ready for a date more than he was getting ready to shoot a Clan Head’s brother. She said nothing, though. Only handed him a box of ammo to fill his Peacekeeper with silently. He looked good, though, she could give him that. 

The truth was, Jesse had been wanting to try this form of execution for a while. It would benefit him at the end of the day too. He was going to get his unsuspecting victim in bed. He was going to attempt at seduction, in short. And if it didn’t work? Not a big deal. He’d just sit outside and wait for him to leave before taking him out. He just kind of wanted a blowjob at least.

Ashe tossed Jesse his keys to his bike from across the bar, “Be safe, McCree, you’ll have a drink waitin’ for ya when you get back.” she said with a small smile. Jesse chuckled, fixing his hat as he left the safety of the bar. He sighed in the evening air as he threw his leg over his bike, starting it up. Jesse always felt mixed feelings before going to take out a target. He has never hesitated before shooting someone, though. Obviously there was a reason someone was paying at least ten grand to get someone shot & killed, so he never really questioned or second-guessed.  
Jesse slipped into the buzzing nightclub and immediately went looking for his target. The picture of him was… cute. Hanzo’s partying little brother had bright green hair and did nice eyeliner. He would be pretty easy to find. From what Hanzo described, he’d be easy to sway. Then again, Jesse didn’t exactly inform Hanzo he would try to bang his little brother before putting a bullet between his eyes. 

Jesse had been in the nightclub for about an hour, treating himself to a few drinks. He had spotted his target a while ago, but he was waiting for him to sit at the bar so Jesse could smoothly slide in and start his plan. It took a while, but it did happen.   
Genji ran both hands through his hair as he swiped at a seat at the bar. A bit of sweat glistened on his forehead but he flashed the bartender a nice smile. He thought the bartender was cute, but he was just about to be hit with something different. Just before he was about to order a drink, Jesse leaned on the bar beside the green haired boy and gave the bartender a smile.

“I’m buyin’ whatever he wants, hon.” Jesse glanced at the now surprised boy next to him and winked. The bartender nodded and walked off to fix his drink. Jesse slid into the seat beside his victim, “Hey there, darlin’. Name’s McCree. Hope ya don’t mind, a cutie like you shouldn’t need to pay for overpriced alcohol.” He chuckled, the bartender returning with Genji’s drink. Shamelessly, Genji gave Jesse an up-and-down look, thoroughly checking the cowboy out before giving him any sort of reply.

“First person I have come across with some sense in him. Hello, McCree, I’m Genji.” Genji replied, an amused look on his face. Genji was definitely the boy his older brother described. Twink-ish, green haired, still stuck in his rebel teen phase party animal, “So tell me, cowboy,” he reached up, flicking the hat on Jesse’s head playfully, “Are you gonna get up and watch me from afar some more or ask me to come home with you?” 

Jesse’s face turned red. Shit. He knows. He hoped he wouldn’t fuck up again. He heard Genji laugh softly, “Relax, McCree! I thought it was adorable, you don’t exactly give me the creepy vibe.” Genji leaned closer, grinning in his face. Jesse had to recollect himself quickly. 

“Well, er, I was thinkin’ about buttering you up before finally takin’ you to a room, but, if you wanna skip that step, all fine with me, sunshine.” Jesse said, regaining his confidence mid-sentence. Genji was thoroughly amused by the stranger’s charm, it seemed different from the other men he had come across since he and his older brother had been here. 

"Your pretty eyes have been 'buttering' me up enough. Where are we going, Mister McCree?" Genji reached out and squeezed Jesse's knee. After a moment, Jesse stood up and held out his hand to Genji, which he happily took. The cowboy led him through the crowd and outside. It was dark and humid. Just how Jesse adored it. It was home. And home is where he got his work done comfortably. 

Conveniently, there was a motel about a block away. Even more convenient, it was owned by a colleague. Jesse came here very often. He paid them handsomely for a hand and a shut mouth, Crazy what money can hide. The pair stumbled into the motel lobby, giggling like they were seven year olds. Jesse looked up and grinned upon seeing his close friends Gabriel and Olivia behind the counter. Olivia, also known as Sombra in Jesse's world, was extremely reliable. Gabriel, or the Reaper, owned the motel for the group of assassins. It was similar to Ashe's bar. 

Genji was confused for a moment, seeing how the three clearly knew each other and Jesse didnt even reach for his wallet. Gabriel was tall, brooding, and intimidating. Olivia, while also intimidating, was beautiful and a lot more playful. The trio exchanged a few words in Spanish, a language Genji never bothered to learn. So he caught nothing. Jesse nodded at them, caught the key Olivia threw toward him, and nearly dragged Genji to a room. They resumed laughing as Jesse struggled to unlock and open the door.

The moment Genji turned on a light, Jesse pressed his lips against Genji's. It made the younger boy smirk into the kiss. It was long and a little awkward, but it filled the moment as the two got comfortable on one of the cheap beds. Jesse felt Genji's cold hands slide under his shirt, up his sides. He was probably enjoying this way too much, but he didn't care. It was getting late though, he couldn't spend all night making out with Genji just to leave with blood on his hands and a hard on. 

"You're killin' me, Genji. But uh.. how d'ya wanna do this?" Jesse asked, awkward and forward, "I mean.. you a bottom? Top? Both?" 

Genji couldn't help but laugh. He was so adorably awkward. He probably didnt do this often, despite how confident he was 20 minutes ago, "Do you like riding, cowboy?" Genji grinned up at him.

Jesse was taken aback, face red and a stupid grin on his face, "Course I do, strip." He sat up off of Genji and pulled off his clothing. Hat, boots shirt, jeans. Genji did the same. He reached into his jeans pocket for the packet of lube and condom he brought. He gave Genji the condom and waited until he put it on before opening the lube. Jesse was relieved to know Genji didn't even flinch when he saw that he was obviously trans. Genji helped him with the lube, Jesse's movements obviously rushed and awkward. They didn't speak, only laughed at one another, until Jesse climbed up and positioned himself over Genji.

"Ready, Genji?" Jesse smirked down at him, only getting a smirk back and a confident nod. As he sunk down, pleasure overcame Jesse's hypersensitive body. He hadn't done this in so long. And Genji wasn't exactly lacking in the dick department. Jesse's thighs shook for a moment, loud groans came from the two men. Genji's hands shot to Jesse's hips, pushing him all the way down. The gesture made him crazy already. Jesse leaned down slightly and tried to calm himself. He made a mental note of where his jeans were, directly next to him. His Peacekeeper was in there. He needed to be ready to reach for it the moment Genji pulled out of him. 

"Holy shit, McCree.." Genji's voice was breathy, he was melting inside of Jesse's tight cunt. The way he tightened around him made him feel crazy. He would never top anyone else again after this. Nothing would ever compare.

Cowboy Cunt for the win.

It was all uphill from there. Jesse began moving up and down Genji's cock, slowly at first. It quickly became a lot faster. Jesse was softly moaning Genji's name like he was praying to God for mercy. 

"Just.. like that, baby. You're a natural at this.." Genji mumbled, his arm wrapping around and squeezing Jesse's wrist. He was clearly holding back moans. 

Surprisingly, Genji didn't last as long as Jesse. It was only about ten minutes before Genji bucked his hips up into Jesse, making Jesse squeal as he came. It wasn't long before Jesse came, too. He almost collapsed onto Genji's chest, which made him wrap his arms around him. He pulled out of Jesse slowly, reaching down to discard the condom that was now feeling rather gross. 

Coming down from their orgasm high took a while, it clearly was a real good one for both of them. And Genji has fucked a lot of people. Not once for the next hour did reaching for Peacekeeper cross Jesse's mind, they talked softly. Genji had his hand tangled in Jesse's hair and Jesse had a hand on Genji's chest, idly dragging his fingers across it. 

"So. Did this change your mind about killing me?" 

Jesse gasped and sat up. Unprofessional. Deadeye was one of the most highly recommended American hitmen, right up there with Widowmaker. Jesse was caught off guard.

"Was I set up?" Was the first question that came from Jesse's mouth. Probably not the best.

"No, no. Not at all, Deadeye. My brother is just an idiot. Thinking he was smooth. I watched him send you the email with my information." Genji explained, laughing softly as he finished, "I hope I didn't make you change your mind again. If you don't mind, I'd like to live a while longer." 

Jesse huffed. He stood up and pulled on his shirt. He was silent for a while, pacing back and forth. 

"Fine. I won't kill you. But you need to leave. Change your hair. Maybe your name. Undercover. They'll find you AND me if not. I need him to think I killed you…Need that fuckin' money, sunshine. You understand, yeah?" 

Holy shit. Jesse had gone soft for a victim. Because they had fucked. So unprofessional. Ashe, Gabriel AND Olivia were going to all scold him. 

"Copy that, commander." Genji replied with a grin, "Deadeye killed Genji Shimada, or.. no. Genji Shimada was killed with no explanation. He is gone." 

Jesse nodded. He began to get dressed. He double checked the room before heading toward the door, hat in hand.

"Will I be seeing Mister Deadeye again anytime soon?" Genji asked, still naked and sat in the motel bed, "I'll rate him five stars on Yelp." he joked

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah. Come and find me, Shimada. Someday you'll be back." 

And with that, Jesse McCree left him there.

-

It had been years since that night. Jesse had a target he'd never forget. He had gone back to base, drank himself to sleep, and moved on. Ten grand richer. Jesse didn't rely on being a hitman to get by anymore. He did it occasionally but he mostly helped out his colleagues instead. Worked behind the scenes. 

It was a celebration night. Amelie, the Widowmaker, was in town for her birthday. So of course Jesse, Olivia, Gabriel, Moira and Ashe were out drinking with her at the Deadlock bar.

The door to the bar opened, the cheesy bell ringing to signal a customer. Ashe groaned and stood up from the stool to face the door.

"Sign says closed, dingbat, you can't read?" She snapped at the stranger. Everyone had turned toward him by now, except for Jesse.

"Apologies, Miss. I am looking for Deadeye." The stranger replied.

"Well, he's busy." Ashe crossed her arms. Gabriel chuckled and nudged Jesse's arm.

"Alright, Ashe, relax." Jesse sighed and stood up, stretching before turning to the man. He gasped and dropped his drink. He was here. And yet, so different.

"Howdy, there, McCree. Fancy seeing you here." There he was. Genji Shimada in the flesh. He looked incredibly different. 

"Genji Shimada. Hot damn. Look at you. Pretty good for a dead man." Jesse replied, giving him a sly grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I only write self indulgent fanfic for my partner and I to enjoy. Thanks for reading lol, I'll take requests if you give me somethin good.


End file.
